1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling roadside signage and information displayed thereon.
2. Background Art
While traveling over roadways to any number of destination, vehicles may pass any number of roadway signs and indicators, commonly referred to as signage. The messages and information conveyed by the signage is typically fixed such that the same message is always shown. This can be problematic is road conditions are variable or otherwise different that which is described in the fixed message.